Neko/Role
Season 2 Episode 39 (Season 2 Episode 1) *She does not show up in this episode. Episode 40 (Season 2 Episode 2) *Her official debut is in this episode, where she's first seen in a gondola while passing by Kuma and Usagi. She calls them 'hotties' and flirtatiously invites them to her cafe, where she serves them and predicts their fortunes, warning them of a 'curse' that will befall them if they allow their idol units to reform. After the pair of managers leave, successfully spooked, she tells Aroma and Mikan that her plan worked perfectly, and that she will do anything to help them win the Dream Theatre. After Aromageddon officially debuts, Kuma and Usagi spy her watching in the wings, obviously pleased. Episode 41 (Season 2 Episode 3) Episode 42 (Season 2 Episode 4) Episode 43 (Season 2 Episode 5) Episode 44 (Season 2 Episode 6) Episode 45 (Season 2 Episode 7) Episode 46 (Season 2 Episode 8) Episode 47 (Season 2 Episode 9) Episode 48 (Season 2 Episode 10) Episode 49 (Season 2 Episode 11) Episode 50 (Season 2 Episode 12) Episode 51 (Season 2 Episode 13) Episode 52 (Season 2 Episode 14) Episode 53 (Season 2 Episode 15) Episode 54 (Season 2 Episode 15) Episode 55 (Season 2 Episode 16) Episode 56 (Season 2 Episode 17) Episode 57 (Season 2 Episode 18) Episode 58 (Season 2 Episode 19) Episode 59 (Season 2 Episode 20) Episode 60 (Season 2 Episode 21) Episode 61 (Season 2 Episode 22) Episode 62 (Season 2 Episode 23) Episode 63 (Season 2 Episode 24) Episode 64 (Season 2 Episode 25) Episode 65 (Season 2 Episode 26) Episode 66 (Season 2 Episode 27) Episode 67 (Season 2 Episode 28) Episode 68 (Season 2 Episode 29) Episode 69 (Season 2 Episode 30) Episode 70 (Season 2 Episode 31) Episode 71 (Season 2 Episode 32) Episode 72 (Season 2 Episode 33) Episode 73 (Season 2 Episode 34) Episode 74 (Season 2 Episode 35) Episode 75 (Season 2 Episode 36) Episode 76 (Season 2 Episode 37) Episode 77 (Season 2 Episode 38) Episode 78 (Season 2 Episode 39) Episode 79 (Season 2 Episode 40) Episode 80 (Season 2 Episode 41) Episode 81 (Season 2 Episode 42) Episode 82 (Season 2 Episode 43) Episode 83 (Season 2 Episode 44) Episode 84 (Season 2 Episode 45) Episode 85 (Season 2 Episode 46) Episode 86 (Season 2 Episode 47) Episode 87 (Season 2 Episode 48) Episode 88 (Season 2 Episode 49) Episode 89 (Season 2 Episode 50) Season 3 Episode 90 (Season 3 Episode 1) Episode 91 (Season 3 Episode 2) Episode 92 (Season 3 Episode 3) Episode 93 (Season 3 Episode 4) Episode 94 (Season 3 Episode 5) Episode 95 (Season 3 Episode 6) Episode 96 (Season 3 Episode 7) Episode 97 (Season 3 Episode 8) Episode 98 (Season 3 Episode 9) Episode 99 (Season 3 Episode 10) Episode 100 (Season 3 Episode 11) Episode 101 (Season 3 Episode 12) Episode 102 (Season 3 Episode 13) Episode 103 (Season 3 Episode 14) Episode 104 (Season 3 Episode 15) Episode 105 (Season 3 Episode 16) Episode 106 (Season 3 Episode 17) Category:Character's role Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3